Tail rotor drive failure in a rotary wing aircraft often results in significant difficulty in controlling the aircraft.
In mechanically controlled aircraft, the pilot is responsible for detection and control in the event of a tail rotor drive or control failure, for example. In a modern fly-by-wire aircraft, the flight control system can detect any resulting failure and adjust the control system accordingly. Additionally, a large vertical tail surface of the aircraft may allow for controlled flight within the envelope of the aircraft even if the tail rotor fails, so long as the control system does not complicate the disturbance and the aircraft has sufficient forward velocity such that the vertical tail is effective at providing anti-torque. The present invention provides an improved ability to control the rotorcraft subsequent to loss anti-torque while in flight regimes in which the vertical tail is ineffective.